In a power conversion semiconductor device or a power conversion semiconductor module, large thermal loss occurs upon current application. Therefore, as a cooler, a liquid-cooling-type cooler is used which forcibly causes a cooling medium to flow from the outside, and various patterns of the cooling flow path are disclosed.
For example, a cooler for semiconductor device shown in Patent Document 1 has a lower cooling unit having a forward path portion formed in a whorl shape from the entrance for cooling water to a central portion, and a return path portion adjacent to the forward path portion, returning from the forward path portion to the exit for the cooling water, and an upper portion of the lower cooling unit is covered by an upper cooling unit, thereby realizing a cooler that can perform uniform cooling over the entire cooler.
In addition, in a cooler for electric component shown in Patent Document 2, a whorl-shaped flow path is divided into a plurality of paths, thereby realizing improvement in cooling performance.
In addition, a cooler for electronic apparatus shown in Patent Document 3 has multiple flow paths provided in a cooling plate, through which cooling media flow in directions alternately opposite to each other, thereby enabling uniform cooling.
In addition, in a motor-integrated inverter apparatus shown in Patent Document 4, a rear frame having a cooling water path formed thereon is provided between an electric motor and an inverter, thereby realizing a motor-integrated inverter apparatus with simplified wiring.